


serenity || roronoa zoro/reader

by simplesimpleton



Category: One Piece
Genre: :D, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Sleeping Together, just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesimpleton/pseuds/simplesimpleton
Summary: se·ren·i·ty /səˈrenədē/the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	serenity || roronoa zoro/reader

The cerulean sky was always a blessing to wake up to after a well-needed nap. What wasn't though, was a huge weight crushing your body. The hard wood underneath the pressure added to the discomfort. When you heard Nami assigning tasks to everyone, you knew it was time to get up. The body that was basically on top of yours let out a low hum as you buried your face in him.

Zoro was warm. The way his arm slung over your figure lazily almost made you give in. He didn't talk much in his sleep but his instincts were as sharp as his swords. In this case, he knew you were going to get up and leave. Zoro tightened his hold on you.

"Come on, I have to go." You mumbled, knowing damn well you didn't want to. This day seemed too perfect to pass up, when would you get another chance like this? Zoro didn't respond even as you put a hand over his chest, watching it rise and fall steadily. You synchronized your breathing with his, making you fall back into a drowsy state.

The ship swayed while you tuned out, only focused on Zoro and the sea. A gentle breeze grazed your face, the salt in the air reminded you that beneath the vessel was a vast ocean. A world that worked differently than what you knew. All sorts of mysteries waiting to be discovered with danger not too far behind.

Yet you felt safe. The arms that held you were the same ones that wielded blades made to hunt. Lips that whispered sweet praises also taunted enemies on their last efforts. He was a man of duality, a fighter with many burdens. Those eyes were once troubled with careless determination. The desire to be the world's greatest swordsman came with consequences. There were the good days and the bad, and sometimes, he wouldn't get a choice.

After meeting Luffy and the others, it seemed like anything was possible. Sure they got on his nerves most of the times but Zoro loved them. Probably as much as he loved napping. When he was in a slumber, everything slowed. It wasn't until you joined him and that's when everything stopped. All of his thoughts and worries were put on hold for a few hours or for however long he chose until he woke to Nami's scolding.

But for now, he would simply rest.

**Author's Note:**

> oh to cuddle with the sleepy swordsman  
> wow i squeezed my last brain cell to write this.  
> not that far into OP ((still in the pre-timeskip)) but i needed more zoro content


End file.
